La relève
by IzZy Lestrange
Summary: Légolas est père.... et Gimli amoureux... et le pire, c,est que la fille en question (je ne peut pas vous en dire plus, parce que sinon je pette le ponche) l'aime aussi ;) !!
1. Ça y est !

Les perso appartiennent tous, enfin, presque tous à Tolkien. vous serez faire la différence, jespère!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapitre 1 Ça y est  
  
La tête baissé, assis sur une des branches de son arbre favori, Légolas regardait la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami Gimli qui somnolait penché sur sa hache. À vrai dire, il n'y faisait point attention. Il était perdue dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, sa vie allait changer pour le reste de ses jours(qui allaient durer encore très très longtemps..). Légolas était conscient qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voir la terre du milieu de la même façon.  
  
Soudain, des bruits de sabots emplirent son esprit et attira son attention. La source de ce bruit se présenta devant ses yeux .  
  
D'abord il vit quatre gardes, chacun montés sur des chevaux blancs. Sur leurs armures étaient gravée le signe du Gondor, un grand arbre survolé par un oiseau. Puis en un mouvement gracieux, ils s'écartèrent. Deux individus s'avancèrent au centre du demie cercle qu'avaient formés les gardes.  
  
Aragorn! S'écria Légolas, comment avez-vous fait pour venir si vite?  
  
Je suis partit aussitôt que j'ai reçue ta lettre. Expliqua le roi, malheureusement, ajouta-t-il plus bas, mes gardes ont insisté pour m'accompagner. Arwen aussi d'ailleurs. La femme de la maison de guérison qui s'occupe d'elle a dit que mon héritier allait naître bientôt, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Alors, il faudrait que ma chère Arwen se repose.  
  
La princesse elfe concernée descendit gracieusement de son cheval. Elle s'avança près de son marie :  
  
Je ne voulais pour rien au monde manquer cette évènement. Expliqua-t-elle tout en s'avança près de son marie, et de toute manière, je vais bien.  
  
Soudain des cris attira l'attention de tout le monde et réveilla Gimli. Un autre elfe accouru vers eux .  
  
Seigneur Légolas! S'écria l'elfe, ça y est...  
  
Le serviteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Légolas s'élança plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courue. Ses pied ne touchaient presque pas le sol. Gimli n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le roi du Gondor et sa suite, qu'il était déjà partit derrière son ami. Mais un nain ne pourra jamais égalisé un elfe en course a pied. Aragorn, lui, du aidé Arwen à remonter sur son cheval. Et ils les suivirent eux aussi. Mais les gardes ne les suivirent pas. Ils repartirent dans leur pays, faisant confiance aux gardes elfe pour prendre soin de leur roi. Ils s'avèrent aussi très bien que leur rois pourrait s'occuper mieux de lui même que tout ses gardes réunies.  
  
En passant près de Gimli, Aragorn le prit et le posa derrière lui, sur son cheval.  
  
Non! J'en ai asser de ses bêtes là! Cria-t-il tout en se débattant. Je veux descendre!  
  
Légolas voudrait sans doute que ce soit son meilleur ami qui le voit en premier. Répliqua-t-il.  
  
Aragorn, sa femme et le nain capricieux, qui avait légèrement arrêter de se plaindre, arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Miriel (la blonde de Légolas). Ils le trouvèrent assit à coter de sa femme avec, dans ses bras, un nourrisson au cheveux blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Retour dans le passé  
  
Lorsque Légolas se retourna vers eux, ils virent une petit larme coulé sur sa joue. Gimli, émue, s'approcha de son ami.  
  
- C'est une fille, dit Légolas Qu'elle nom allez-vous lui donner? Demanda Gimli. Coirë, répondit Miriel. En l'honneur de sa date de naissance. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda le nain. Début de printemps. Expliqua Arwen.  
  
Légolas se leva, et, doucement, alla déposer le nouveau né dans un berceau fait de bois et de feuillages. J'organise une réception, ce soir, en l'honneur de Coirë. dit Légolas en revenant vers ses amis. J'ai déjà envoyer des messagers a travers la terre du milieux. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres projets pour ce soir, je serais heureux de vous y trouver. J'ai déjà demander a mon messager de prendre ma place. Répondit Aragorn. Il va sans doute être heureux de me remplacer encore un peut. Mais, ma chère Arwen, tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Ajouta Aragorn, la femme de chambre n'a pas donner tout son accord. Et si on la faisait venir ici? Proposa Arwen. Elle me confie souvent qu'elle voudrait voyager. Et elle pourrait me surveiller.  
  
Aragorn réfléchit quelques instants, puis il dit :  
  
d'accord. Légolas, pourrais-tu envoyer un cheval et un messager pour prévenir Minya. Bien sûr, Gimli, tu reste toi aussi, je présume.  
  
Gimli ne répondit pas, en fait, il n'avait pas porter attention a la discutions. Il était pencher sur le berceau. Légolas alla le rejoindre et lui mis une main sur son épaule.  
  
Elle est ravissante. Dit enfin Gimli. Qui a-t-il, Gimli, je ne tais jamais vue comme ça. Dit Aragorn, qui s'avait rapproché de ses deux amis. Mon c?ur déborde de joie. Expliqua le nain. Lorsque j'était dans la communauté, je ne croyait jamais que ça finirait comme ça. En fait, je ne croyait pas que nous réussirions à vaincre Sauron. Et regardons- nous! Aragorn, tu as repris ta place sur le trône, et ta ville n'a jamais été aussi belle!et tu vas bientôt vivre la même joie qu'a vécue aujourd'hui Légolas.  
  
Le roi du Gondor se tourna vers sa femme qui était maintenant assise à la place ou se trouvait Légolas, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé. Elle discutait avec la nouvelle mère.  
  
Et toi, Légolas, reprit Gimli, tu as eu le meilleure des cadeaux que la vie nous donne. Un enfant! Et en plus, elle est aussi belle qu'un joyaux. Quant a moi, mon peuple a rejoint ses anciens territoires, et tous sont heureux.  
  
Se yeux, avant si dure et froids à la manière des nains, étaient maintenant emplint de sagesses.  
  
moi aussi, parfois, je tombais dans le gouffre du désespoir. Avoua Légolas. Mais je me raccrochait au souvenir de Miriel, qui m'attendait dans mon pays. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?demanda Aragorn Un an avant de partir pour siéger au conseille d'Elrond, j'ai rencontre une elfe. Elle était aussi belle et envoûtante que l'aurore. Lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai fait craquer pas inadvertance une brindille. (Cette brindille, je lais traîner pas la suite partout ou j'allais. C'était mon porte bonheur.) Sachant qu'elle était observer elle ses détourner avec la grâce du oie qui s'envole. J'ai pue admirer alors toute sa beauté. J'ai été hypnotiser pas ses longs cheveux couleur du soleil. Ses trais était pur mais divulguait une forte personnalité. Nous avons marcher près de la rivière pendant des heures. Puis nous nous sommes jurer de ne jamais nous séparer. Cette année fut sans doute une des plus belles de toute ma vie. Puis, un après midi, lorsque je suis rentré au palais, j'ais trouvé mon père avec une lettre dans la main. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air grave. Il m'expliqua que cette lettre venait d'Imladris. Il me dit aussi qu'Elrond allait tenir un conseille dans moins de 3 jours. Il ne m'en dit pas plus sur le sujet de se conseille. Moi et un groupe d'elfe somme partie pour Rivendelle le soir même. Je ne puis cependant dire adieux à Miriel. Je luis écrivit cependant une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation. Pour le reste, vous êtes au courant..  
  
Ses amis, émue par cette histoire, ne dirent plus un mot. Puis, Gimli reprit la parole :  
  
Mais, pourquoi t'être porté volontaire pour cette quête, si tu voulais plus que tout retrouver Miriel? En fait, c'est un peut de ta faute, Gimli. Répondit Légolas. Tu te rappelles de notre querelle au conseille d'Elrond? Et bien, lorsqu'un elfe se fait humilier par un nain, il ne doit jamais rester sans réagire. Alors, je voulais te prouver que les elfes sont courageux. Mais tu as tous gâcher lorsque tu t'es toi aussi porté volontaire! Mais bon, il était trop tard pour reculé. Et cette expérience m'a permis de mettre en valeur mes talents d'archer et, bien sûr, de me faire de nouveaux amis.  
  
Soudain, les trois compagnons entendirent frapper à la porte. Légolas alla ouvrir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi! S'exclama Arwen qui venait de se retourné, exaspéré. 


	2. Retour dans le passé

Chapitre 2  
  
Retour dans le passé  
  
Lorsque Légolas se retourna vers eux, ils virent une petit larme coulé sur sa joue. Gimli, émue, s'approcha de son ami.  
  
C'est une fille, dit Légolas Qu'elle nom allez-vous lui donner? Demanda Gimli. Coirë, répondit Miriel. En l'honneur de sa date de naissance. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda le nain. Début de printemps. Expliqua Arwen.  
  
Légolas se leva, et, doucement, alla déposer le nouveau né dans un berceau fait de bois et de feuillages. J'organise une réception, ce soir, en l'honneur de Coirë. dit Légolas en revenant vers ses amis. J'ai déjà envoyer des messagers a travers la terre du milieux. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres projets pour ce soir, je serais heureux de vous y trouver. J'ai déjà demander a mon messager de prendre ma place. Répondit Aragorn. Il va sans doute être heureux de me remplacer encore un peut. Mais, ma chère Arwen, tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Ajouta Aragorn, la femme de chambre n'a pas donner tout son accord. Et si on la faisait venir ici? Proposa Arwen. Elle me confie souvent qu'elle voudrait voyager. Et elle pourrait me surveiller.  
  
Aragorn réfléchit quelques instants, puis il dit :  
  
d'accord. Légolas, pourrais-tu envoyer un cheval et un messager pour prévenir Minya. Bien sûr, Gimli, tu reste toi aussi, je présume.  
  
Gimli ne répondit pas, en fait, il n'avait pas porter attention a la discutions. Il était pencher sur le berceau. Légolas alla le rejoindre et lui mis une main sur son épaule.  
  
Elle est ravissante. Dit enfin Gimli. Qui a-t-il, Gimli, je ne tais jamais vue comme ça. Dit Aragorn, qui s'avait rapproché de ses deux amis. Mon c?ur déborde de joie. Expliqua le nain. Lorsque j'était dans la communauté, je ne croyait jamais que ça finirait comme ça. En fait, je ne croyait pas que nous réussirions à vaincre Sauron. Et regardons- nous! Aragorn, tu as repris ta place sur le trône, et ta ville n'a jamais été aussi belle!et tu vas bientôt vivre la même joie qu'a vécue aujourd'hui Légolas.  
  
Le roi du Gondor se tourna vers sa femme qui était maintenant assise à la place ou se trouvait Légolas, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé. Elle discutait avec la nouvelle mère.  
  
Et toi, Légolas, reprit Gimli, tu as eu le meilleure des cadeaux que la vie nous donne. Un enfant! Et en plus, elle est aussi belle qu'un joyaux. Quant a moi, mon peuple a rejoint ses anciens territoires, et tous sont heureux.  
  
Se yeux, avant si dure et froids à la manière des nains, étaient maintenant emplint de sagesses.  
  
moi aussi, parfois, je tombais dans le gouffre du désespoir. Avoua Légolas. Mais je me raccrochait au souvenir de Miriel, qui m'attendait dans mon pays. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?demanda Aragorn Un an avant de partir pour siéger au conseille d'Elrond, j'ai rencontre une elfe. Elle était aussi belle et envoûtante que l'aurore. Lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai fait craquer pas inadvertance une brindille. (Cette brindille, je lais traîner pas la suite partout ou j'allais. C'était mon porte bonheur.) Sachant qu'elle était observer elle ses détourner avec la grâce du oie qui s'envole. J'ai pue admirer alors toute sa beauté. J'ai été hypnotiser pas ses longs cheveux couleur du soleil. Ses trais était pur mais divulguait une forte personnalité. Nous avons marcher près de la rivière pendant des heures. Puis nous nous sommes jurer de ne jamais nous séparer. Cette année fut sans doute une des plus belles de toute ma vie. Puis, un après midi, lorsque je suis rentré au palais, j'ais trouvé mon père avec une lettre dans la main. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air grave. Il m'expliqua que cette lettre venait d'Imladris. Il me dit aussi qu'Elrond allait tenir un conseille dans moins de 3 jours. Il ne m'en dit pas plus sur le sujet de se conseille. Moi et un groupe d'elfe somme partie pour Rivendelle le soir même. Je ne puis cependant dire adieux à Miriel. Je luis écrivit cependant une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation. Pour le reste, vous êtes au courant..  
  
Ses amis, émue par cette histoire, ne dirent plus un mot. Puis, Gimli reprit la parole :  
  
Mais, pourquoi t'être porté volontaire pour cette quête, si tu voulais plus que tout retrouver Miriel? En fait, c'est un peut de ta faute, Gimli. Répondit Légolas. Tu te rappelles de notre querelle au conseille d'Elrond? Et bien, lorsqu'un elfe se fait humilier par un nain, il ne doit jamais rester sans réagire. Alors, je voulais te prouver que les elfes sont courageux. Mais tu as tous gâcher lorsque tu t'es toi aussi porté volontaire! Mais bon, il était trop tard pour reculé. Et cette expérience m'a permis de mettre en valeur mes talents d'archer et, bien sûr, de me faire de nouveaux amis.  
  
Soudain, les trois compagnons entendirent frapper à la porte. Légolas alla ouvrir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi! S'exclama Arwen qui venait de se retourné, exaspéré. 


	3. Un amour insoupçonné il y a plus d'humou...

Je suis désoler, mais le chapitre 2 n'a pas très bien marcher. En fait, j'ai eut un tit problème avec mon ordi ( et avec ma s?ur qui était supposée arranger ce problème.. justement! ;) En passant, je vais mettre les signes et lorsqu'un personnage va parler. ok?  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Un amour insoupçonné  
  
Vous avez sans doute tous deviné qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Et oui, Eowyn et Faramir !!  
  
Bonjour Aragorn, dit Eowyn   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Cette seine se passe au party organisé par Légolas. Tous les invités sont assis autour d'une grande table avec des motifs de feuilles dessus. Les hobbits dévalisent le buffet ( ça vous surprend ? pas moi). Eomer était entrain de crouser les servantes (comme si celles qui s'occupaient de son royaume ne lui suffisaient plus! Il faut qui assaillait sur des elfes! C'est vraie que rien ne vaut une culture nouvelle... )  
  
Comme d'habitude, la nourriture des elfes n'est pas en nombre suffisant pour tous le monde!   
  
Et oui, la tristesse de Gimli était passé. Il avait recommencé à injurier son amie l'elfe.  
  
Notre nourriture, maître Gimli, a des valeurs nutritives suffisantes, répliqua Légolas  
  
Mais, celui si fut étonné que le nain ne réplique pas. Lorsqu'il le regarda, il vit que ses yeux était rivées vers la suivante d'Arwen.  
  
( quelques minutes plus tard..)  
  
Aragorn regardait la piste de danse. Gimli dansait avec la servante d'Arwen ( vous voulez tous savoir c'est qui.. en? Je suis chienne. hé hé ) alors. sa suivante était nul autre qu'une naine! Gimli et Guirtia ( ne critiquer pas mon originalité pour les noms. ;) dansaient maintenant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps ( c'est cute.en? Oui je sais, je suis sentimentale.)  
  
Légolas se retourna vers Aragorn, assit à sa droite :  
  
Je crois que la race des nains n'est pas près de s'éteindre dit-il, apparemment déçue.  
  
Aragorn ne l'écoutait plus, il avait l'habitude de ce jar d'événement entre Légolas et Gimli.  
  
Ce qui le fascinait vraiment, c'était la joie que les traits du visage d'Eowyn diffusaient. Elle dansait maintenant un slow avec Faramir, même si le style de musique n'était pas prompt à ce jar de danse. Ses bras enroulaient le cou de son marie. Elle discutait avec lui. Le roi du Gondor n'était pas jaloux. Il était ravi du bonheur qu'éprouvait la dame du Rohan en cette instant. Lui aussi aimait énormément Arwen. Il la trouvait magnifique en futur mère. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours magnifique ( Que voulez-vous, l'amour rend aveugle. non sans blague. ça ne se fait pas d'insulter une future mère.)  
  
C'est normal qu'après avoir éprouvé tant de malheur dans leurs vies, que ses amis éprouvent un peut de bonheur. Même Gimli avait trouvé une femme à qui diffuser tous l'amours qu'un nain a en lui. Ce n'ai pas que cela le surprenait.mais Gimli avait toujours voulut se faire passer pour un nain bourrue, dur et froid comme la glace. n'éprouvant que très rarement des sentiments d'amours ...  
  
Assis entrain de boire (un verre d'eau), Légolas observait son ami le nain. Guirtia était quand même belle pour une naine (ce qui étonna beaucoup Légolas.) Elle ne portait pas de barbe.. elle avait de longs cheveux roux, plus pâle que ceux de Gimli.  
  
Puis, au grand étonnement de Légolas et d'Aragorn, Gimli et Guirtia s'embrassèrent (YARK!! Je ne vais quand même pas vous décrire ça.! À la limite quelqu'un d'autre. mais pas Gimli! ) Puis, les deux amoureux quittèrent la salle de danse. L'elfe détourna son regard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. ( Moi non plus, alors je vais arrêter d'écrire)  
  
( Imaginer une tite voix qui vient du ciel, avec de l'écho ) Dans le prochain épisode (chapitre), l'histoire va se corser. Une attaque. un enlèvement, peut- être?? Je ne peux rien vous dire ( subtil, la fille! ). lisez le prochain chapitre, et vous verrez. (  
  
reviews appréciés ;) 


	4. Note IMPORTANTE de l'auteur

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
  
Si vous ne réussissez pas à mettre des reviews, vous pouvez toujours m'écrire à l'adresse suivante : isaanneb@hotmail.com  
  
Merci de lire mes fic. 


End file.
